Impresiones de dos caballeros
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Intercambio entre William Albert Andley y George Johnson, después de entregar a Candy y Marianne en la Mansión Andley.


Un pequeño fic, creado para calmar la ansiedad por un próximo examen. Espero le guste. Como siempre, se hace la aclaración de que los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen a sus autoras: Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Saludos y bendiciones, Lady Lyuva.

* * *

**Impresiones de dos caballeros**

-¿Capricho? –preguntó William, levantando las cejas con cierta sorna.

-Así lo calificó –replicó George, mirando con atención la cara del rubio varón.

-¿Y qué dijeron los muchachos? –continuó William.

-Estaban contentos y emocionados –respondió George y guardó un significativo silencio.

William le miró interrogante.

-¿Y…? –demandó.

-Las aceptaron muy bien –agregó George.

-¿Qué dijo la tía Aloy sobre Marianne? –continuó William.

-Lo mismo que para Candy –George le miró penetrantemente-. Que era un capricho tuyo. Incluso, me pidió que las llevara de la mansión.

-Las niñas se quedan en Lakewood –declaró William con la energía que lo caracterizaba como jefe de la familia Andley.

-Madame Aloy acabó cediendo –el tono de George intentaba calmar a William.

El joven se levantó del sillón tras el gran escritorio y se movió hasta el amplio ventanal que daba a una de las más grandes avenidas de Chicago, se asomó por unos momentos. George esperó con paciencia. Recordando lo sucedido durante el proceso para hacer llegar a las mellizas White a la Mansión Andley. Incluso el susto por la escapada de Candy. Ya hablaría con Sam sobre ese descuido. Aunque… conociendo a Candy, sabía que había sido sumamente hábil para burlarlo. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? William, seguramente. Pero él era otra historia. Jamás había tratado con féminas y mucho menos adolescentes. Nunca se le ocurrió que era mejor hablar con Candy en esa mañana que la conoció. Supuso que Sam lo haría, pero ya había visto que no fue así. No cabía duda que las suposiciones eran las madres de las equivocaciones.

Todo por las prisas. Había sido un maratón el ir a la frontera a rescatar a Candy y regresar al Hogar de Pony por Marianne. La noche anterior a su visita a la casa hogar, había caído rendido en el pequeño hostal del pueblo cercano. El viaje de Sam con Candy tenía que ser tranquilo, en atención a la pequeña, pero él era otra historia. Los trámites y la entrevista con las damas encargadas del Hogar de Pony le habían apresurado para trasladar a Marianne a la Mansión Andley. Ya más despejado, mientras esperaban en el hotel que Candy llegara a Lakewood, fue cuando recordó que, amén de una breve mirada de estudio y de experimentar un estremecimiento de sorpresa por el parecido de Candy con Rosemary, no se le había ocurrido dirigirle ni siquiera una palabra de saludo.

-¿Y tú, George, piensas que sólo es un capricho mío? –preguntó William, sin volverse de la ventana, pero conteniendo el interés en su voz.

¿Qué otra cosa podía ser la decisión del joven jefe de clan? Su edad no era la apropiada para ser padre de dos jovencitas de trece años. No conocía de nada a Marianne, fuera de los pocos informes que él le había proporcionado. Los jóvenes Brower y Cornwell le habían solicitado la adopción de Candy y, como atención a ella, la de Marianne. Obviamente, su principal intención era la adopción de la pecosa chica rubia de ojos verdes. Lo que la señorita Ponny y la Hermana María le contaran en el Hogar le había hecho pensar que Marianne era una niña extraña. Y lo era, aunque no fuera nada cortés ni caballeroso el pensarlo. Por lo tanto, lo guardó en lo más profundo de su se4r.

-Dime algo, William –inquirió-. ¿Tú conocías a Candy anteriormente?

William suspiró profundamente y se volvió hacia el caballero moreno, mirándole con los ojos azules muy serios. Ya era hora de confesarlo.

-La conocí hace más de cinco años –explicó-. Y la volví a ver hace meses, cuando llegó a la Casa Leagan.

-¿Y a su hermana? –le interrumpió George.

-Nunca la he visto –William se encogió de hombros-. Candy me habló de ella cuando ya estaba viviendo con los Leagan.

Rememoró los encuentros con la niña pecosa y, sonriendo, agregó.

-La quiere mucho.

Nada más que agregar. Candy era el centro de atención de los varones Andley; los jóvenes sobrinos de William pedían su adopción y, por cariño a ella, la de Marianne. William Albert Andley, presidente de la familia, al parecer encantado con Candy, accedía al deseo de los chicos.

-William… -continuó.

-¡Ellas lo merecen! –el tono brioso de William pretendía justificar y convencer su acción.

-No he dicho lo contrario –los ojos oscuros del hombre mayor se endurecieron un poco, ante el estallido de su jefe.

-Lo siento –se disculpó William-. Será un capricho, lo reconozco –cedió-. Pero está hecho y no daré marcha atrás.

Al igual que los ojos oscuros, los azules se endurecieron por la decisión tomada. George no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? –preguntó William. Era un hecho muy raro, como el rocío en el desierto, ver al serio, pragmático y flemático caballero externar sus sentimientos.

-Le dije a la señorita Marianne que jamás te retractarías –explicó George, volviendo a su usual seriedad.

Willi8am frunció el ceño y luego recordó que George le había contado la preocupación de Marianne de ser repudiada por su nuevo padre.

-Jamás –prometió, correspondiendo con una sonrisa a su guardián.

Rodeó el escritorio y se sentó junto a la mesa del oporto, abrió la botella y sirvió dos copas. Invitó a George a sentarse con un gesto. Le llamó la atención la deferencia que el guardián mostraba hacia Marianne. Intuía que estaba prendado de ella. Cada vez que se encontraron mientras la trasladaba a la Mansión Andley, la había alabado como si deseara asegurar su nueva posición en la familia. Por el momento, a William le interesaba sobremanera conocer cada detalle sobre la chiquilla.

Ya sabía que no era idéntica a su hermana, a pesar de ser mellizas; también sabía que la inteligencia excepcional que la dotaba no era un invento de Candy. George le había hablado de ella, sorprendido por la rapidez con que devoraba los libros que caían en sus manos. Igualmente, sabía que era sumamente precoz y que había manejado a George a su antojo., tal como Candy lo hacía con él. Tan jóvenes y tan manipuladoras las chicas White ¿sería de familia? Recordó la descripción de Marianne, hecha el día siguiente al que George la conociera: cabello rubio cenizo, ojos azules, rostro ovalado…

Y recordó lo que agregara la siguiente vez que le viera: "No tiene pecas, como su hermana". La aseveración provocó las carcajadas de William, ante la mirada atónica de George. Las pecas eran el distintivo de Candy. Bebieron en silencio. Cuando se enteró que Candy tenía una hermana gemela, William se sintió invadido por la curiosidad, y junto con ella, una cierta desazón se apoderó de su corazón: Candy debía ser única, no podía existir otra niña igual a ella en el mundo. Así, cuando George trajo la noticia de que Marianne no era idéntica a Candy, la sorpresa inicial dio paso al deleite. Su Candy seguiría siendo única. Por eso, la carcajada de alivio ante la última noticia sobre la apariencia de Marianne: no tenía pecas.

George pensaba en Marianne. El caballero estaba totalmente prendado de la chiquilla. Ni siquiera con Rosemary, a quien conociera desde muy joven y a quien amara profundamente, se había podido expansionar como lo hiciera con la jovencita de ojos azules. A veces parecía tan mayor… como cuando le expuso sus opiniones sobre La Letra Escarlata y lo dejara sin habla al oír de labios tan jóvenes sus opiniones sobre adulterio, hijos fuera de matrimonio y su indignación ante el castigo sufrido por Hester Prued. Otras tan niña, como cuando lloró asustada ante el miedo de ser repudiada por su nuevo padre adoptivo.

Para él, tan cortés y distante, el abrazarla fue algo fuera de lo común, pero muy necesario para calmar los temores de la niña. Se dio cuenta, con sorpresa para sí mismo, de lo profundamente arraigada había quedado la costumbre del contacto físico entre los dos. Hacía apenas unas horas que se habían separado y ya la extrañaba.

-Estamos de acuerdo, entonces –William sonrió con complicidad-. Las niñas se quedan en Lakewood.

George asintió, acordando con su jefe la decisión a la que llegara. "Como si fuera necesario", pensó un tanto irónico. William Andley había dejado claro que él mandaba y que, como patriarca, sus órdenes eran indiscutibles. Sobre todo, tratándose de Candy. Marianne tendría que construir su propio nicho en la familia. Pero George sabía que lo lograría. Bebió el resto del oporto recordando la azul mirada de la niña. Los ojos eran diferentes a los de William, con un toque de acero, cambiantes con el ambiente y la ropa que vistiera.

-¿Y qué opinas de ellas, George? –preguntó, con tono suave, William.

-No puedo opinar sobre la señorita Candy, pues no la conozco –contestó George, reacomodándose en la silla-. Sólo lo que me ha contado usted.

William sonrió con cierta burla, ya estaba acostumbrado a la forma en que George se dirigía a él: muchas veces le tuteaba, por algo le conocía desde su nacimiento. Otras, con tono totalmente formal y respetuoso, cuando trataba asuntos sumamente importantes. Y este lo era: se trataba nada menos que de las dos hijas del señor William Albert Andley. Meneó la cabeza.

-¿Y respecto a Marianne? –preguntó, tratando de picarlo.

George le rehuyó la mirada unos momentos, fingiendo terminar el licor. William le observaba con paciencia. Había descubierto algo en el hombro del saco del varón que le daba ciertos indicios sobre su desconocida hija adoptiva.

-Ya le he contado sobre la señorita Marianne. Es una niña muy inteligente, le gusta leer y tiene una memoria prodigiosa…

-Te pregunté tu opinión. Ya la has descrito con pelos y señales –presionó William.

-Ya se lo he dicho: es encantadora –replicó George, molesto por la forma en que William lo acorralaba.

-¿Sólo eso? –el tono fue irónico y seco.

George se levantó, dejando con cierta fuerza la copa en la mesa.

-¿A qué viene tanta insistencia, William? –preguntó en tono crispado-. ¿Acaso dudas? –agregó.

-No, pero siempre será bueno saber si tú estás de acuerdo conmigo –los ojos azules, tan diferentes a los de Marianne, mostraban inquietud-. ¿No crees que mi capricho puede ser contraproducente?

-¿Para quién? –preguntó George.

-Para ellas –la inquietud se extendió sobre el rostro, por demás varonil.

Recordó su infancia, cuando cayó sobre él el peso de la responsabilidad, no buscada y mucho menos deseada. George suspiró profundamente y le sonrió con sumo afecto.

-Tú lo has dicho, ellas merecen una familia y la oportunidad de ser felices. Estoy seguro que se convertirán en dos bellas damas.

Se portó lo más tolerante posible. Con respecto a Candy, George no estaba totalmente seguro de su aseveración, como le dijo a William. Recordó su última visión de ella: cubierta de polvo y vestida con el viejo traje del orfanato. Con el cabello revuelto y el rostro con huellas de cansancio y de suciedad. Claro que el cambio fue sorprendente, cuando recibió la noticia de su adopción. Se tornó hermoso al reflejar la felicidad que sentía. Sin embargo, cuando vio a las mellizas juntas, el contraste fue tremendo. Marianne vestida con toda pulcritud, con el cabello peinado y despidiendo una suave fragancia de perfume. El elegante porte que la chica estaba adquiriendo. A sus ojos, y en lo más profundo de su ser, Marianne era la más bella de las dos. Sabía que su opinión era muy subjetiva. Por eso, no quería expresarla en voz alta.

Reprimió la sonrisa que la satisfacción de la promesa de parte de Marianne de escribirle le había provocado, así como el estrecho abrazo y el beso que aún parecía cosquillearle en la mejilla. A pesar de todo, William leyó parte de su sentir en el rostro pálido del hombre mayor. Se levantó y se le acercó, estirando la mano derecha hacia el hombro de su asistente.

-Tienes un cabello rubio en la solapa –avisó y se lo retiró, mostrándoselo.

George se azoró, enrojeciendo ligeramente.

-La señorita Marianne me abrazó al despedirse –explicó con tono serio y grave-. Y se le cae el cabello.

Tomó el cabello que William le tendía.

-Dejemos, por el momento, esta plática. El tiempo será el que ponga todo en su lugar, George.

William se evitó cualquier comentario más sobre Marianne.

-Pongámonos a trabajar –propuso George.

Le arrancó un mohín a William, pero el muchacho obedeció y se dirigió al escritorio, a fin de atender asuntos importantes, aunque menos satisfactorios para él.

***** FIN *****


End file.
